


A Summer Story

by CrookedCat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Summer's aka Cyklops story retold. Mostly based on the comic's but also other media. It starts in 1963.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (1963)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this since I wanted a film series that would focus on Scott (and without Mr. Sinister...). I don't think we will ever get that but I can write my own then. The chapters will probably be of very different lengths.

One of the thousands of thoughts running through his brain as he was soaring through the air was that why would anyone do this for money? But after the initial chock of the air pressing his lungs together he felt like it was some kind of outer bodily experience. It didn’t feel real. It was more like a dream. He wished it was a dream and that his father’s hug before pushing him and Alex out of the plane was just a figment of his imagination. That seeing his mother unconscious on the floor with blood pouring down her face after she’d shielded them from the explosion with her own body was just something he’d made up. That Alex pressing his arms around Scott so hard right now and that he felt the tears flew upwards from his eyes was just something he’d seen in a movie. But at the same time he’d never felt more alive and real. He thought that it was good everything was happening in slow motion so he’d had time to appreciate life before he was going to die. The strings to the broken parachute was lashing Scott and his brother and it didn’t slow down their path straight downwards. 

Scott looked to his right and saw the yellow plane they had travelled in and how it was starting to reach the tree tops, a trail of smoke following its tail. And then he looked down. The fluttery feelings he had in his stomach sank as fast as the two brothers approached the ground. It was a heavy feeling. He tried to position himself so that Alex would fall on top of him, so maybe at least he could survive? With a broken back or maybe only broken bones and some brain damage? But at least alive. He had no hopes for himself at all 

Just when he thought there’s to be a few couple of second left something happened. The world turned red. The ground underneath them started crumbling and falling apart, whipping up dirt and grass and roots everywhere, directly underneath them. Scott didn’t barely have time to think about what was the cause of this (and earthquake?) or why his eyes started tingling before the ground was near his face but everything went black before he could even feel the hit.


	2. 1963, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wakes up after the plane crash and everything changes.

It was just murmurs. Scott didn’t understand anything. He was floating in space with voices echoing between tiled walls. He couldn’t figure out what they were saying or who or what they were. It was like he was listening to a slowed down record, like his father would do to make him and Alex laugh. He started to feel heavy, feeling himself being pushed into reality. The voices were here too. Slowly Scott opened his eyes and it was the same as before. The world was red and that wall in front of him was crumbling down and being torn apart and the murmur was now screaming and he was so frightened. Was this hell? Just a drunken world of confusion and destruction that was ripped apart into tiny pieces in front of him. 

“He’s one of them!”

He tried to move but the force destroying the wall followed suit, making a vertical scar through the wood, padding and pipes. 

“Sedate him! Sedate him!”

Suddenly two hands grabbed him and when he looked their arms exploded and he felt their warm blood on his face and he was so horrified he had to close his eyes and look away. The world went awfully quiet for a few second even though he could still hear the agonized screams of the persons who lost their arms and debris falling down.

“Do it! Now!”

He didn’t feel the needle and it took him only 2 second to fall asleep, but he had time to think that it could not be of natural causes.


End file.
